


True Obsession

by Subarukun



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, Rape/Non-con References, rape fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse falls for April and, like many others, assumes the one to steal her away from is Saber Rider. His own obsessive dreams make him realize something about his own obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Obsession

The first time he sees April she's talking and laughing with her team mates, looking up and smiling at the hero everyone knows across space. Saber Rider. He is smiling in a way that makes Jesse angry beyond thought. Jesse knows he wants to have that moment for himself. April doesn’t know it, yet, but she’s supposed to be _his _.__

The picture of the two of them, of that particular moment, is forever burned into his memory.

He starts watching her every turn he gets. Then he tries to sneak into her classes. All that he wants is for her to notice him and love him the way he loves her.

She doesn’t understand. Not yet. But she will.

His last glimpse of her, before he leaves the life as cadet behind, is again tainted by the presence of her team mates. She doesn’t know he’s watching. At this point she probably thinks she’ll never have to see him again. Fireball is talking to her, but his gut turns in jealousy when Saber lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a gesture loaded with understated intimacy. 

He hates with every fiber of his being. He longs for all of it to be his.

\--

But then he thinks it best to forget about his feelings, because April will never look at him again. 

After all he’s on the run now. An outlaw.

But it’s not her who has ruined everything. It’s her perfect prig of a boyfriend that’s to blame. Jesse sees her laughing with him whenever he closes his eyes, sees them dancing and joking together, holding each other close. It hurts to know he can never have that.

It’s best to forget and move on.

Of course, the resolution alone doesn’t keep him from thinking about her, from yearning, from wanting and lusting. In dreams he can have what he wants. Everyone is allowed to dream.

And he dreams of her blond hair, naked breasts and slender body. It’s bliss to have her even if it’s only in his dreams. But, of course, it not enough. He wants to make her suffer, to make her understand how much her rejection has hurt him. What she made him do.

But even in his most sadistic dream he knows, she’s not the one to blame.

The daydreams change accordingly: from blissful fantasies of sex to more complicated erotic set-ups. She writhes on the bed when he touches her, her hands bound over her head. Begging, wanting, embarrassed, but ultimately willing. Calling his name.

Jesse loves the power he has over her, loves her red tinted cheeks, loves the fact, that Saber is bound to a chair behind them, hearing every sigh, can perfectly see her writhing beneath him in pleasure. 

Anger is radiating from their unwilling audience and Jesse smiles at the power he has over both of them this way. He hates Saber so much that just taking April away from him, just hurting him doesn’t seem enough. Saber should be aware of what he’s losing, the way Jesse had been.

Revenge. It’s bliss. Even if he can only take it in his dreams.

For a time his fantasies are centered around punishing her lover. But lying alone in his cold bed trying to find some pleasure in his bleak existence, he dreams of blond hair and blue eyes, watching each other, watching him. Weary, angry, embarrassed. Both of them in his bed.

He watches them together, the way he kisses her, touches her, the way _he_ bends when she touches him. He wants to have that. She’s writhing beneath them both then, under Saber while Jesse bend over the man’s back. Blue eyes watching him defiantly over a shoulder, when he shouldn’t have any thoughts to spare than anything what the three of them are doing. April is sighing, moaning, but the man between them is holding back, fighting Jesse even if he does so want to give in. Jesse pumps into him, watching the way his movements effect the woman beneath them. But what he really wants now is to hear his name on Saber’s lips.

But then it’s him screaming the other man's name, alone in his room.

Lying on his back staring at the ceiling he understands for the first time that his jealousy had never been about April in the first place.

“Saber,” he whispers into the darkness, his lips twisting in an unpleasant smile. That name feels right.

He’s been such an idiot. The truth has been glaring at him for all this time...

\--

April hasn’t vanished from his fantasy scenarios. Not completely.

Sometimes he’s using her as hostage to make Saber surrender to him. Sometimes she’s actually helping him to seduce her boyfriend.

More and more often it’s only the two of them and Saber is fighting him every step of the way. But this time April is the one helplessly watching from the place where she is secured to a chair. 

Jesse knows she’s not looking away as he bends down to kiss her lover, making sure she knows that he is about to take him from her, the way his earlier fantasies had been about taking her away from him. Saber is still like block of ice beneath him, not giving him what he wants, but not fighting back either. He’s protecting April. Even fantasy-Saber is too noble for his own good.

Jesse finds this to be strangely endearing in this setting, even if in other circumstances it would have served to enrage him. He loses himself in the feel of the warm body, of the play of resistance and control. But when he comes and looks down to see the emotions he hopes will be visible on Saber’s face, he’s shocked to look into cool, blue eyes that hold an altogether too calculating look.

What shocks him the most is the message that’s in this look somewhere: _You’re not the one in control here. You never where._

And it may even be true.

Even in his dreams.

\--

The next time he has a face off with the famous Star Sheriffs he notices slight changes in their overall dynamic. It’s Fireball who April turns to, Fireball who tries to shield her from him, while both Saber and Colt are busy to get themselves between him and what they think may be his target.

He stares right at Saber and thinks that things will be only more interesting from now on. Maybe there is an easier way to take control now that the two have split up.

Just for a moment Saber looks right at him, holds his gaze, cool, controlled. Jesse feels a shiver of excitement go through him.

The game was only just beginning.


End file.
